matthewreillyfandomcom-20200214-history
Carnivore's Dam
Carnivore's Dam is an old Soviet dam owned and used by the Russian royal as his base of operations. History Early History Built during the Soviet era, the dam was built to power a remote observatory in the far reaches of eastern Russia. After the fall of the Soviets, the FSB General Vladimir "Carnivore" Romanov acquired the dam, and began using it as both his base of operations from where he would view world affairs via supposedly-defunct satellites, and as home for his collection of Living Tombs. Carnivore also used the dam's observatory to host his researchers, such as Diane Cassidy, as they attempted to uncover information regarding the whereabouts of the long-lost Machine components such as the Pillars and Sacred Stones, keeping many notes and relevant equipment within. In mid-December 2007, around the time that the efforts to restore the Machine were underway, Carnivore had Sheik Anzar al Abbas kidnapped and brought to the dam, where he imprisoned him in one of his Living Tombs. The Five Greatest Warriors Shortly before the time to place the third Pillar, Carnivore decided that it was time for him to step in in order to take control of the Pillars and their rewards. After watching Vulture and Scimitar kidnap Lois and Alby Calvin, Carnivore used his influence to have a pair of MiG fighters intercept the Arabians' plane and force them to divert to his dam, where he had the Calvin's imprisoned in his Living Tombs and the Arabians shackled. In addition to also having Mao Gongli and Paul Robertson captured and imprisoned alongside Vulture and Scimitar, Carnivore had the former's lover and son imprisoned in his dam's Living Tombs as well. Once the time for the third Pillar's placement had passed, Carnivore had some Russian forces loyal to him move in on Hokkaido to capture the Pillar-laying people (Wolf, Jack, Rapier, Zoe, Astro, Lily, Yanis, Sky Monster and Tank) and had them brought to the dam. The unconscious Jack was kept separated from the other prisoners in a cell within the turbine building until he woke up, and was then brought to the observatory where Carnivore and his captives waited. Carnivore announced to everyone his intention to coerce them into working for him in finishing the Machine's restoration and provide him with all of the Pillars, showing off his prisoners in the Living Tombs. However, unwilling to risk both Jack Wests being loose, Carnivore offered the chance for one of them to continue the mission, with Jack and Rapier to fight to the death to determine which he would use. Carnivore had the half-brothers brought the dam's intake towers and ordered them to fight on the catching tray as water poured down upon them and the turbines roared. After watching with sadistic amusement as Jack killed Rapier in the torturous arena, Carnivore had Wolf, the injured Zoe and Astro, and Yanis (out of interest of keeping the Neethan as a unique specimen) imprisoned in Living Tombs. Carnivore proceed to see his reluctant workers off on their assigned tasks as they left the dam. After confirming that the fourth and fifth Pillars had been laid, however, Carnivore quickly prepared to abandon his base, as well as the prisoners in his Living Tombs. Once his people had gathered up his notes and equipment, Carnivore informed his hostages of his impending departure and their likeliness of perishing from lack of oxygen after a few days, to their combined horror. After allowing Cassidy to prematurely turn off the oxygen to Yanis's tank, Carnivore and his people got onboard his Tupolev and left the dam behind. Not long after Carnivore's departure, Wolf managed to free himself from his tank with a few wads of C4 hidden inside his Annapolis ring. Despite the pleading stares of his fellow prisoners, Wolf decided to leave them to their fate, and proceeded to call Diego Garcia to order them to turn on Carnivore's Pillar-laying team and request a pickup from the dam. A couple of days after both Wolf and Carnivore had left the dam, Pooh Bear, Stretch, Sky Monster, Julius and Lachlan were able to get back Carnivore's dam and free the dam's prisoners before they could suffocate. Using the observatory as a crude infirmary, the freed captives spent the next few days recovering from their ordeal, and some time after Jack and Lily returned to reunite with their friends, the dam was abandoned. Features Dam and Intake Towers . Observatory . Living Tomb Sanctum . Runway . Trivia . Category:Locations Category:The Five Greatest Warriors